Adurin Truehearted
Adurin Truehearted is the keeper of Order and Honour, the most chivalrous of the Kaebrian gods, holding high the Code of Ages, a set of rules that were written after the fall of Ybalionn by he and Fryknoss, so that man would never fall into such barbaracy again. The Code of Ages * To fear his God and maintain His Church * To serve the liege lord in valour and faith * To protect the weak and defenceless * To give succour to widows and orphans * To refrain from the wanton giving of offence * To live by honour and for glory * To despise pecuniary reward * To fight for the welfare of all * To obey those placed in authority * To guard the honour of fellow knights * To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit * To keep faith * At all times to speak the truth * To persevere to the end in any enterprise begun * To respect the honour of women * Never to refuse a challenge from an equal * Never to turn the back upon a foe * Always allow a foe the chance to surrender Servants of Adurin Truehearted Adurin is a god respected by many people of Kaebria without the need for preaching and recruitment. Like Vir he is a noble god that many men of class and standing display his symbol and live by his code, without there needing any religious connotations. Clerics of Adurin come in two forms; the noble swordsman in red robes known as Red Blades, who wander the land in the service of the local lords, and aiding those in need; and the quiet Keepers of Order who reside in their solemn stone churches keeping records for the lords of the land and giving advice to all those who need it, mostly concerning the right thing to do by the Code. Bards often become heralds of Adurin, and their respect as such by nearly all civilized people of the north, gives them a kind of bardic immunity when travelling into even enemy lands, for it has not been unknown for Adurin worshippers to be on both sides of a Kaebrian conflict, for it is not peace they preach, but respect. Paladins exist in response to a calling by Adurin, and it has often been the case by some to see them as living saints, though they do not themselves, instead seeing themselves has embodiments of his will and their purpose to live the Code of Ages, teaching it though their actions. They are not above preaching though when they think it is needed, and are still seen as the banes of not only evil, but those who try and live a life on the edge of morality. The knightly order of Adurin is known as the Blood Cross, known for their white robes and shields with a red cross upon, symbolizing his resurrection at the celtic cross used to mark his resting place after his death. They work as guardians of ancient relics, such as the holy resurrection stone (able to bring back anyone of good heart to life), the Codex of Ages (the book transcribed by Adurin himself after his return), the Sword of Fathers (that passes down all the skill of the previous owners to those who are worthy), as well as many more. See here for more details. History of Adurin Truehearted Sometimes considered the first Herald, Adurin was a messenger in the first city Ybalionn during the Age of Enlightenment. As a boy he saw many sides to all people and realised what it was that made great men fall. In the years after the fall of that civilization he wandered Lorald creating a strict code of all people to live so that civilization would thrive. Not being able to write as few could in those days, he enlisted the Record Keeper Fryknoss to help him document his ideas. Though they have grown and even be reinterpreted over the millennia, the basic tenants of this code to last all ages has survived, and as Adurin attracted more followers, his code spread, but none more than in the lands of Herionerous in the Age of Unwant just prior to the Reckoning. Here he fought as a proud almost invincible warrior, with an army of thousands behind him against the evils and oppression of the Szantzay Empire. He was said to have trained with Vir of Reservand, the Lord of Swords, and while the southerner taught him mastery of the blade, Adurin taught the savage killer, decency and honour, and a respect for his enemies, making him a better man for when he returned to free his people from Tor'tura, With his new mastery of combat, Adurin was said to have single handedly nearly defeated the unknown grand ruler of the entire evil empire, but fell when he gave the emperor mercy and was deceived and stabbed through the heart. Many would think that this would be the end of his reign, and would lead to fracturing of his code's ethics as they had failed him and ultimately the entire Heroneous and Kaebrian lands, but it only strengthened their resolve and so strong was their faith for him that during the Reckoning he came back as a God and destroyed the remnants of that empire (some say he defeated the unknown emperor too, but this has not been proven). In the Age of Abandonment there were those who still followed his code even though there were no signs of any gods or their influence any more, but it is said his Code of Ages kept Kaebria from falling into savagery like many other lands, and why it grew into one of the most powerful nations in the known world. Adurin Truehearted Game Rules Alignment: Lawful Good Favoured Weapon: Longsword, or Greatsword Domains: * Good (Redemption) * Law * Glory (Honour) * War